Under The Mistletoe
by tiramisuspice
Summary: Six times Logan and Jasmine get caught under the mistletoe. A cluster of vignettes. Happy Holidays everyone! XDD


**Rated LOW T for Totally Kid Friendly (i think... for the most part?)  
><strong>

**So this was supposed to be published three days ago, but I fell into a pretty long, food induced coma and got too lazy to finish writing it properly. LOL so here it is three days too late! My random little crappy slightly unfinished incoherent holiday "vignette" without a real ending hehehe.  
><strong>

**Happy holidays everyone! Here's a gift from me to you!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own IDDI and am merely using the characters for entertainment!**

* * *

><p>When Jasmine is five, her mother shoves her under the mistletoe with the adorable little twin blonde brother of her new best friend. Her mother stands off to the side with some other adults waving a camera around and cooing at them like they are the most precious children ever seen. All the adult faces surrounding her are looking expectant and happy, and Jasmine doesn't know what is going on, but she loves the attention and so poses cutely for the camera in her giant poofie red princess dress with the fancy lace. She stands beside the little boy, Logan, she believes her new best friend had said his name was (also that he was a dum dum and that she should avoid him at all costs because he picks his nose and eats the boogers).<p>

He looks at her funny, as if he's never quite seen someone like her, and slowly edges away until his mother scolds his behaviour and tells him to get back to the middle. He saunters back and looks down, cheeks red and looking just about ready to cry. Jasmine ignores him and poses like a diva until her mother tells her to give him a quick kiss for a Christmas card competition. Her mother looks excited, and Jasmine thinks the request is odd, but turns to her best friend's brother anyway.

He looks scared and backs away, but Jasmine thinks this is all a game, and if she's a good little girl and listens to Mommy, Santa will give her more presents tomorrow so she grabs his shoulders and plants a big, wet one on his lips like she's seen Mommy do with Daddy.

He promptly starts to cry.

Jasmine doesn't think it was all that bad. Certainly not bad enough to cry over.

In fact, she decides resolutely that she liked it.

So angry at him for crying, she shoves him and he falls on his bottom and starts crying even harder.

She ends up in a time out, upset that Santa will put her on the naughty list again this year.

* * *

><p>When Jasmine is eight, she runs to try some of the eggnog that her mother has finally decided she's old enough to taste. Apparently, it's made of raw eggs and Jasmine <em>loves<em> raw eggs so she thinks this will be a treat. Lindy's new weird friend says that eggnog is alien pee and that drinking it will turn her into an alien. But Jasmine doesn't believe her and she really wants to try it now especially since she's wearing her pretty new green dress with her matching little purse and she knows she'll look like an adult drinking the eggnog like all the big kids and the adults.

When she picks up the ladle (at the same time as Lindy's stupid brother), her mother and some of the other adults coo and laugh and clap and make loud noises and as she looks up, she realizes Lindy and Logan's dad is holding a mistletoe above their heads, jingling it with a wide grin. She drops the ladle and tries to back away, but her mother shows up with a camera and just like that, she's five all over again, and she feels like she has to put on a show.

She ignores the laughter and people saying they look like a cute prince and princess.

She doesn't want to kiss him now. She knows what a kiss is, as she has seen it on TV, despite the fact that her mother doesn't want her watching kissy shows. So despite both the disgusted (and slightly scared) looks on their faces, she leans over, lightly pecks his cheek and promptly runs away while he avoids her for the rest of the night.

Logan's best friend keeps teasing her that she likes Logan so she sits on his head until her mom puts her in time out.

She doesn't care. Because boys are icky. And kissing boys is even ickier.

* * *

><p>When Jasmine is twelve she's trying on makeup with Lindy and some of her older cousins downstairs in the basement when she overhears two of the cousins talking about how make up makes boys want to kiss you. So she smears some lipstick on her face and puts pink powder all over her cheeks, being careful not to ruin her cute new dress and runs upstairs to the living room where all the adults and grownups are talking and enjoying glasses of "grape juice" (which Jasmine is suspecting is <em>not<em>, since her mom wouldn't let her have any of said "grape juice").

She yanks Logan away from his friend at the TV playing video games and pulls him under the doorway with the mistletoe to the amused looks of the adults and to Logan's scared expression, telling him they have to kiss because these are the rules. And before he can even think to run away, she bends down and kisses him square on the lips, wanting to experiment more with this newfound knowledge of kissing after receiving her first from a boy during recess. He is grossed out and claims she has cooties and wipes his mouth frantically and energetically and she's mad that the make up didn't work so she stomps on his feet and tells him to grow up.

The picture (and Jasmine's clown face), courtesy of her mom, will later become the highest source of holiday memory entertainment for the next year or so.

* * *

><p>When Jasmine is fifteen, she avoids running into Logan at all costs which she asserts is because Logan already has a girlfriend, though no one believes her. Her mother smirks at her in amusement every time she catches her hiding in the living room and Jasmine tries to seek refuge in Lindy's room . But after dinner when everyone is having a great time chatting and laughing and the adults are getting rambunctious and frisky and playing Pin The Tail On The Ass (which interestingly enough, turns out to be Bob Watson), Lindy tricks her into running down to the kitchen to try to sneak some snacks and it's just her luck that she runs right into the very guy she's been avoiding all evening. She cannot run away fast enough. <em>Literally<em>.

Just like that, her mother (and all her stupid friends) are surrounding them and whooping and cheering and Jasmine knows that the adults are one hundred percent wasted and it would be a very funny sight to see, if she wasn't the target of their laughter. And if she wasn't so freaked out and anxious about her current situation. Lindy -the traitor!- is standing there with a camera and knowing look on her face.

Logan is much taller than her now and despite his goofy looking sweater, she can't find it in her to laugh. Because he's stupidly handsome and super attractive and she has a _huge_ crush on him and her palms are sweaty and her cheeks are burning red. But he smiles and bends down and kisses her lightly on the cheek to disappointed cries of outrage from those who are a bit too inebriated. She's disappointed herself, but knows that if he kissed her properly, she would have reacted too strongly.

And then he would have known she likes him.

Later, Garrett's face looks much too smug and so she throws ice cream at him, feeling some satisfaction from his freaked out scramble to find tissues to wipe it off before the stain sets.

She avoids looks from his suspicious girlfriend and Logan like the plague for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>When Jasmine is eighteen, she feels emboldened by the champagne she's been sneaking from her (totally drunk) mom all night and purposely knocks over an ornament high on the tree that Lindy made as a child. Logan is tasked to put it back in place, as he is the only one tall enough to reach it standing, and so she stomps over to him as he places it back in position, unsurprisingly, right beneath a mistletoe.<p>

She knows exactly what she wants and all the people surrounding them are egging them on and making a lot of noise, so without breaking a sweat, she grabs his face and yanks him down and gives him a proper, filthy kiss loaded with all sorts of innuendo and he loses his balance so his hands land on her hips and it's all Jasmine can do to keep from making an inappropriate noise. She pulls away in a flourish to hollering and hooting and cheering, ignoring her friends' astonished looks and the shocked (but pleasantly surprised) grin on Logan's stupid, sexy face.

Lindy later tells her she saw her knock over the ornament and knows she planned this and Jasmine feigns ignorance, though her smile can't possibly be contained. She doesn't care if this puts her on the naughty list, because Santa already gave her the present she wants.

Logan stares at her in confusion the rest of the night, and though Jasmine (once settled quite a bit) avoids his gaze, she can't help but feel like she's thrown a nuke and opened up their relationship. In the best way possible.

* * *

><p>When Jasmine is twenty-two, Nora decides to make this holiday party a costume one so she and her mother wear matching elf costumes (though Jasmine's is way shorter and tighter due to their differing body types) and show up already ready to party. Garrett and Lindy accuse her of purposely trying to seduce Logan and she denies it, though she knows it is obviously true. She's finally single. And he's finally single so why not? Nevertheless, she finds the fake Logan Santa and takes pride in his reaction to her costume and before she knows it, Delia is holding a mistletoe above their heads and making a lot of noise. And so he yanks her to him by the waist and she pulls him down by the back of his neck.<p>

She's wearing a risque elf outfit and he's got this stupid fake beard (which is kind of hot) and maybe there's more than a little alcohol in both of them, but the kiss lingers a little too long and they both get a little too into it and by the end, they're both breathlessly staring at each other while the crowd _literally_ goes wild. She ignores her mother and Nora's teasing not to get pregnant.

She's embarrassed to have gotten so carried away in the presence of their family and friends (and Logan's grandma! WTF!) and avoids him for the rest of the night, though their eyes keep meeting at random. But everything is more than okay, especially when he asks her out as she and her parents are leaving the Watson's. She tries to ignore her mother's annoying catcalls and accepts the date, maintaining total neutrality until she's safely back in her room.

After which, she jumps up and down on her bed, whooping at the top of her lungs.

Best Christmas party ever.

Who would've thought?

All it took was a kiss under the mistletoe.


End file.
